Saturday Mornings
by cameronsn
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo spend a nice saturday morning together...IchiRuki, lemon. Mature audiences only, please!


**A/n: **Well this took me a long time. Being into yaoi for so long made this a lot more difficult than it should have been. Anyway, I want to say a few thank you words to those of you who took the time to review. It's not that I care about the number of reviews I get but it is always nice to know that your work is appreciated and also, some of you left amazing feedback that was really helpful when I started this one! So thank you, I hope you enjoy this full-out lemon since you were the ones that encouraged me to write it!

**Warning(s): Smut. Be mindful of the rating please!**

_**I do not own Bleach**_

* * *

**Saturday Mornings**

There were early Saturday mornings in the living world where they liked to laze around in bed, share a few quick pecks and give each other subtle lingering touches meant to show how much they wanted each other just as the sun began to grow higher over the horizon. The pillows would hold the weight of their heads as they shared heated level gazes that spoke without words what they were too warm and perfectly cocooned under the bed covers to put into action. Then Rukia would slip a single, small and cold foot in between his muscled calves and Ichigo would squirm at the initial discomfort but allow it. She would scoot closer to him to kiss the patch of skin in between his clavicle bones and up his neck and he would groan groggily but appreciatevely. Her tongue would dart out from rosey lips to tease the lobe of his ear, small teeth would scrape it softly, pull it gently and soft teasing kisses were left right underneath it.

It was all she needed to do to get Ichigo going.

She couldn't explain whether it was the fact that a year and a half without him had been enough time to make her realize her true feelings for him but apparently Ichigo had been feeling the same way. He had kissed her the second they had gotten back to his room that same night he had fought Gunjo and one thing had led to another that had led to where they were today. They still hadn't been able to work out the details of this...whatever was going on between them, mainly because there were a lot of details to work out, the fact that they were having sex first and foremost.

Their first time had been a clumsy and awkward mess, Rukia had to guide Ichigo through the steps since he was a late-blooming, undefiled teenager whose bashful nature got the best of him especially where sexual matters where concerned. It didn't surprise her that it had turned out better than either of them had expected in the end, Ichigo's natural affinity for catching up on things fast seemingly applying to other aspects of his life as well. Now, two weeks had passed and it seemed as if they had grown addicted to it, years of repressed sexual tension around one another finally rearing their ugly head.

They just couldn't _stay away_ from each other.

Ichigo pulls her on top of him by the hips using nothing but manly force and Rukia feels heat sear through her entire body at the effortless deed that positions her crotch right on top of his boxer-clad hardness. His hands travel underneath the big sleeping tee of his that she had decided don on for the night, running higher up the vast expanse of fair and soft skin and she lifts her arms so it is taken off her, her hair left a mess after but the debauched look it gives her making her all the more desirable to him. Her breasts are massaged, nipples pinched and rolled in between rough thumbs and index fingers and she moans when they were pulled a little. Ichigo sits up and kisses one, teases it with the tip of his upper lip before he takes it into his mouth and Rukia arches into him, small fingers delving in sleep-disheveled orange spikes of hair.

"Mnn...Ichi...go..." she rubs her clothed crotch against the tent at the front of his boxers as he gently bites the hardened nub then laps at it with the tip of his tongue before he sucks it hard.

Dark brows furrow in pleasure and the fact that Ichigo was getting better at this does not elude Rukia in the very least. He knows his way around her body now as if they had been doing this for years and she knows she is falling deeper into him, completely consumed in his scent and his touch. He moves to the other nipple to give it the same treatment, sucking it hard and teasing it. Then he moves up to kiss her, slips his hands underneath her cotton underwear to grab a hold of her pert cheeks and presses her harder into him. She reaches down in between them, teases the trail of coarse orange hair down his stomach that dissapears just below the rim of his boxers with the back of her fingers and smiles a little when his abdominal muscles jump reflexively under her touch.

Her hand slips inside his boxers to grab a hold of him without much preamble. Ichigo tenses, releases a hard breath against her ear as she gives him light and playful strokes. She grabs a hold of his testes, squeezes them gently and rolls them in her hands. His hold on her hard globes falters and he grunts into the skin of her neck, nuzzles his nose in it, thoughts completely leaving him. Then Rukia teases the slit with her finger and he lets out an undignified moan that in no way hides his naivite and that has her smirking into his temple. He reaches inside his boxers and dislodges her hand from his manly goods and they stare into each other's eyes, breathe into each other's narrowly parted lips, noses barely brushing.

Rukia's deep eyes darkened with passion, her fair skin flushed with arousal, her short and dark tresses in perfect disarray and her thin lips swollen from his deep and hungry kisses have him laying her back and taking off both of their underwear in a heartbeat, unable to stand this sweet torture any longer. He positions himself at her wet and warm entrance, holds himself at the base with a hand while the other one lays next to her head completely enclosing her underneath him and Rukia wraps her legs around his hips, inviting him in.

Ichigo enters her slowly, prolonging the sensation of her warm and slick walls closing in around him in that tight and vicious grip they always did, until he is completely buried to the hilt.

"Uhn...Rukia..." he whispers, his groin muscles shaking and urging him to move.

Rukia rolls her hips, guiding him inside of her. She runs her hands up and down the sides of his torso encouragingly and he moves with renewed vigor, consumed by the enrapturing emotions that seeing her eyes roll back with pleasure and hearing her voice break as she utters his name in a way he knows he is making her _feel_ good always spawns. Her back arches at a particular hard thrust, pressing her breasts into his chest and it has him thrusting harder into her until he too is driven mad with need and he is spouting incoherences to the air.

"Rukia...ahh shit...shit..." he whimpers as her hot passage milks him hard and good and Rukia breathes into his ear, her lips playing with the small and fragile bones there before they move lower to suck on the patch of sun-kissed skin below.

"Hah...harder...Ichi...go..." she says and Ichigo does her bidding, pulling further back to move deeper inside of her.

Rukia feels that spot inside of her that makes her whole body feel as if it's being shocked into submission stimulated head on, she tenses and grabs on to Ichigo's biceps for purchase as she feels her inpending orgasm build up. Ichigo moves faster, slips an arm underneath the low of her back and holds her hips up to pound into her and although she hates when he does and says things to remind her how small she is compared to him, right now she loves him for it. His face buries in the small of her chest as she moans loudly and she can feel her senses shutting down one by one, her muscles spasm and her limbs start to turn into themselves.

She comes hard, her vaginal walls clamping down on Ichigo and making him grunt in pain. Her eyes lock in his and her completely debauched state have him releasing inside of her. She can hear him calling her name as he came, far away, like an out of body experience. He lays down on her, too drunk in satiation to hold himself up any longer, his body feeling as if it had been too much and not enough at the same time. He feels Rukia kiss his temple and he nuzzles the crook of her neck in return, trying to control his labored breathing. Her fingers draw small, invisible circles on his back, her other hand toying with the short hairs at the nape of his neck and suddenly he feels dozy and lethargic.

Sleeping into the afternoon was what Saturdays were for and with Rukia here, it sounded like a plan.

* * *

**The End. **This was random, short and I don't think I did my best but I'll keep trying. Thank you for reading!


End file.
